Subway Quadhis
The Empire of Dumbness is a letternation that is 91.6% (91 2/3%) owned by Zagyen (main account: GC123456789; also frequently called Guskje) on Scratch. The remainder is owned by Mapoer, but since Zagyen owns more, he is the leader. History The Empire of Dumbness was founded on September 14, 2019 at 12:55:22 AM (EST), or year 84 month 5 in MCT when the project "republic of z" was shared by Zagyen (also frequently called Guskje). Back then it was called "republic of z". It started to invade the republic of e almost immediately after it was founded, but stopped invading 2 days later. The Empire of Dumbness has also invaded several other nationshistory of leternations 51: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/354280082/: *The republic of g (September 16, 2019 - December 23, 2019) *The Hydrogen Empire (October 20, 2019 - November 27, 2019) *The Empire of Pi (November 16, 2019 - December 22, 2019) On November 10, 2019, z-flavored hot dogs became popular in the then republic of z. Since then, things like z-flavored hamburgersproject: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/343871560/ and a box of z-flavoringproject: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/343898334/ have been sold in the Empire of Dumbness. Later, the then Republic of H created h-flavored hot dogs, and z and H argued which hot dogs were most good, which eventually lead to H exploding 80% of z with antimatter. On an unknown date, the Republic of B's owner, Blobekman100, gave up the republic in pursuit of creating a new republic. z got half of the Republic of B and the Republic of T got the other. Despite owning only half of B, z pretends to own B, and has converted to Empire status. On December 22, 2019, the Empire of Pi, a major enemy of the Empire of Dumbness, suddenly became neutral. Later, it became allies with the Empire of Dumbnesscomment by Zagyen: https://scratch.mit.edu/users/empire-of-pi/#comments-65886032. Nationals Flag The flag of the Empire of Dumbness is shown to the left. Anthem The Empire of Dumbness do not have an anthem yet. Currency The currency of the Empire of Dumbness is the z-dollar. National Food The national food of the Empire of Dumbness is the z-flavored hot dog. Alternate Names * The Empire of Dumbness * z * z+b * z+b/2 * zb * Dumbness Empire * Z Empire (used before the official name was coined) * 26th letter (used by enemies) * ʒ (used by the Republic of Sierra) Provinces The Empire of Dumbness has 14 provinces. Main province This province has a Sans Serif z on the map. This is where most people live. Alliance province This province has a Serif z on the map. The people here wants the Empire of Dumbness to be allied with every other nation, and that's actually what the EoD is trying to do now. Dumbness province This province has a Handwriting z on the map. As its name suggests, the people here are the dumbness citizbens. They are so dumb you can't say it. Hexagonal province This province has a Marker z on the map. They like hexagons very much. No g province This province has a Curly z on the map. The people in this province still hate the republic of g, and they write ∧ instead of g. Therefore they are disliked by the most of the Empire of Dumbness. Potassium province This province has a z in the Japanese font on the map. The people here thinks that potassium exists, even though the "potassium" is actually silver. No "potassium" has been found so far. Random province This province has a Pixel z on the map. The people here are random. They like random stuff, and almost everything here is random. Main-b province This province has a Pixel b on the map. This is where most b people live. Projness province This province has a Curly b on the map. These people like projness, and they think that dumbness should be destroyed. They are very proj. Pig province This province has a Serif b on the map. These people like to credit the pig, but they don't think that Inckij exists. Inckij province This province has a Handwriting b on the map. These people are like the Pig province but they also think that Inckij exists. @GC123456789 Name Problem Zagyen, also known as @GC123456789 on Scratch, is a Scratch user that owns 91.6% of the Empire of Dumbness. He is frequently called "guskje" because he owns 2 accounts with the name guskje, but he confirmed that the name "guskje" is outdated and he prefers "zagyen"comment by Zagyen: https://scratch.mit.edu/users/GC123456789/#comments-65910683. Zagyen himself pronounces guskje as "x" because it is too hard to pronounce it. Relations Allies *Republic of A *Empire of Letters *Hydrogen Empire *L of Republic *Empire of Pi *Republic of Sierra *Terbium Empire Neutral *republic of g *Republic of N *Republic of Y *Empire of Hydrobees Enemies *Republic of W *Republic of X References Category:Empire of Dumbness Category:Letterempires Category:Letternations